Selca and Game
by RinriChoi
Summary: Ryeowok tiba-tiba jadi menggilai game, dan Jongwoon yang selalu membanggakan selca jadi dibuat kesal karenanya. [YeWook/Oneshoot] HAPPY YEWOOK DAY! :D


**Selca and Game** © Choi RinRi

**Super Junior** © God, SMEnt, and their parents.

Maint Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, AU.

_**Don't Like? Don't read!**_

**.**

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

Pada wajarnya, jika sepasang kekasih sudah bertemu terlebih hanya berdua di dalam rumah seperti ini, mereka akan bermesraan sepanjang hari dan menikmati indahnya romansa remaja seakan dunia hanya milik berdua.

Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Jongwoon.

Ia menghela nafas saat mendengar teriakan yang tergolong heboh dari pemuda di hadapannya itu. Kekasihnya, Kim Ryeowook, yang kini sibuk dengan _playstation_. Sedikit tak peduli, Jongwoon memilih mengendikan bahu dan memposisikan ponselnya di depan wajah. Siap memotret wajahnya yang sudah berekspresi seimut mungkin.

"_Aaaa_! Kalah lagi!"

Jongwoon, dengan lirikan matanya memandang kekasihnya yang kini menghempaskan punggungnya pada kaki sofa. Pemuda itu kalah bermain _game_ lagi. Padahal hanya sendiri, tapi ributnya sudah seperti satu kampung.

"Sudah tahu kalah terus, tapi tetap saja mencobanya lagi. Main _game_ terus, terus, dan terus." Komentar Jongwoon. Ucapannya terdengar sinis. Bisa dibilang, lama-lama ia kesal juga_, sih_.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Niat awalnya berkunjung ke rumah si coklat madu itu untuk berduaan, bermesraan, atau mungkin ia bisa sedikit-sedikit mencuri kecupan. Tapi sekarang, ia justru di diamkan seperti ini. Ia sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan _namja_nya jadi menggilai _game_ seperti ini.

"Apa serunya, _sih_? Kemarilah, lebih baik kita berfoto bersama." Ujar Jongwoon, sebelum ia dengan narsisnya mengambil _selca_ selanjutnya. Dan ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat hasilnya. Berbangga dalam hati melihat wajahnya yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Pantas, _sih_, Ryeowook saja sampai dibuat jatuh cinta setengah mati!

"_Ah_, aku bosan, _Hyung_!" Ryeowook terlihat cuek, dan ia bersiap untuk memulai permainan selanjutnya. Atau lebih tepatnya mengulang permainan yang sudah ia mainkan sejak Jongwoon belum datang ke rumahnya. "Kita sudah sering mengambil selca bersama, bahkan pertemuan pertama kita saja karena selca. Di awali saat temanmu tidak sengaja memotretku yang saat itu berjalan di belakangmu yang sedang berpose. Kejadian saat kita masih sekolah dulu. _Selca_ terus, terus, dan terus." Ryeowook berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat persis sepeti gaya bicara Jongwoon.

"Sudah, _ya_, jangan ganggu! Aku harus konsentrasi_, Hyung_!"

Jongwoon berdecak. Lama-lama ia kesal juga, ia seperti diduakan oleh _playstation_ itu.

"Selca itu lebih menarik dari _game_." Jongwoon turun dari sofa, memilih duduk berselonjor kaki di lantai seperti yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh, bibirnya bergumam tak jelas. "_Hm_, masa, _sih_?" katanya.

Jongwoon mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! _Selca_ selalu dapat membuat mood menjadi lebih baik_, lho_!" Jongwoon berucap menggebu. Mencoba menghasut kekasihnya agar berhenti untuk bermain _game_. Dan setelahnya mereka dapat berduaan. Lalu bermesraan. Dan selanjutnya otak Jongwoon sepertinya harus mendapat pembersihan secara maksimal karena pikiran-pikiran kotornya mulai bersarang.

"_Ah_, tidak, _kok_! Game lebih seru!" Ryeowook tersenyum tiga jari. Ia kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada layar televisi di hadapannya. "Aku baru tahu kalau game itu menyenangkan. Henry yang mengajarkanku, kemarin saat kami mengisi waktu luang bersama selesai kerja kelompok menyelesaikan mata kuliah." Ryeowook memberikan penjelasan.

"_Game_ itu hanya membuat kecanduan. Tidak baik. Lagipula dapat merusak mata jika terlalu lama." Jongwoon kembali berpendapat. Tatapannya melirik sinis. Ia kesal karena Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak peka.

"Tidak, _kok_, itu tergantung bagaimana kita dapat mengatur jadwalnya. Walaupun sekarang aku menyukainya, tapi aku tetap belajar. Aku tetap fokus kuliah." Ryeowook tersenyum, bertambah lebar saat ia sebentar lagi akan menyelesaikan level dalam permainan ini. Kedua matanya berbinar dan menatap seksama.

Jongwoon yang tidak terima karena perkataannya dapat dibalas oleh Ryeowook pun menggerutu dalam hati.

Jongwoon berpikir_, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!_

"Sini! Berikan padaku!" Jongwoon yang kesal karena Ryeowook membanggakan _game_ pun mulai beraksi. Menarik-narik tangan Ryeowook dan mencoba merebut stik _play station_nya. Tingkahnya mirip seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang sedang memperebutkan mainan baru.

"_Hyung_! Kau ini jangan— _Aaaah_! Aku kalah lagi! Padahal tadi hampir menang!" dan teriakan heboh Ryeowook kembali terdengar.

Ryeowook kesal, Jongwoon tersenyum senang, dan Ryeowook yang melihatnya semakin dibuat kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada gunanya bermain _game_! Lebih baik berhenti dan kita mengambil _selca_!" seru Jongwoon. Sebelah tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Ryeowook dan menarik Ryeowook untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Memaksanya.

"_Y-ya_! Kim Jongwoon!" Ryeowook memekik kesal saat Jongwoon melakukan _pemaksaan dalam pengambilan selca_. Dan Ryeowook tahu jika hasil jepretan kekasihnya itu pasti tak akan sebagus biasanya karena dirinya yang tak bisa diam.

Setelah meronta untuk kesekian kalinya, Ryeowook pun dapat melepaskan diri dari kukungan tangan Jongwoon. Ia mendelik tajam. "Berikan tiga alasan kenapa kau melarangku untuk bermain _game_!"

Satu alis Jongwoon terangkat, "Perkataan macam apa itu?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jawab saja!"

"_Oke, oke_,"Jongwoon mengangguk setuju. "Pertama, karena _game_ tidak baik untuk sistem kerja otak, sedangkan selca tidak."

Kali ini Ryeowook yang dibuat heran mendengar ucapan Jongwoon. "Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Diam saja!" Jongwoon menjentikan jarinya pada kening Ryeowook, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh pelan. "Kedua, karena _game_ membuatmu mengacuhkanku dan aku benci itu!"

Ryeowook mengangguk-ngangguk, sedikit sadar bahwa ia memang mengacuhkan Jongwoon. Ya, kali ini cukup masuk akal. Ryeowook pun tak banyak berkomentar.

"Dan ketiga..." Jongwoon tak langsung menjawab. Ia menggantungkan ucapannya, dan itu membuat Ryeowook memicingkan kedua matanya. Menatap penasaran pada Jongwoon.

"**...karena **_**game**_** mengingatkanku pada anak menyebalkan bermarga Cho yang selalu menyatakan cinta padamu saat kita masih sekolah dulu. Teman sekelasmu, musuhku, dan sainganku untuk mendapatkanmu"**

Satu senyuman terulas di bibir Ryeowook ketika mendengarnya. Kedua matanya masih memicing dan senyumnya terlihat aneh bagi Jongwoon. Antar senyum senang, malu, dan... mengejek.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, bodoh." Jongwoon merasa kedua pipinya memanas. Ia sangat malu saat mengatakannya.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, ia masih tersenyum sembari menatap Jongwoon dengan tatapan jahilnya. Semakin membuat Jongwoon merona malu.

Jongwoon membenci ini. Jongwoon benci saat dirinya harus tertangkap basah sedang cemburu karena satu hal konyol. Itu benar-benar memalukan. Baginya itu bukan _Kim Jongwoon sekali!_

"Jadi... Hyung cemburu, _ya_?" Ryeowook merangkak mendekat, memegang kedua bahu Jongwoon dan mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana memerahnya wajah kekasihnya yang tampan namun terkadang gengsian itu.

"_Hyung_ cemburu bukan karena _game_-nya, tapi karena teman sekelasku yang hampir menjadi kekasihku saat dulu itu, khan?"

Jongwoon memalingkan muka, dan sikapnya yang kekanakan membuat Ryeowook tertawa geli.

_CUP!_

Ryeowook mengecup pipi kiri Jongwoon, mengingat namja itu yang memalingkan muka. "Saat ini aku sangat mencintai game, _kok_. Dan _game_ memang dapat mengingatkanku padanya." ujarnya.

_CUP!_

Satu kecupan ia berikan pada kening Jongwoon. "Tapi sampai kapanpun, aku tetap lebih mencintai _Hyung_." Kali ini Ryeowook yang merasa pipinya memanas.

Mendapat dua kecupan manis membuat Jongwoon luluh. Malu-malu ia tersenyum tipis, menyadari tingkah konyolnya yang seperti anak balita yan belum bisa berpikir dewasa. Dalam satu gerakan cepat Jongwoon pun menarik Ryeowook dan menempelkan bibir keduanya. Ryeowook yang mendapat serangan tak terduga pun dibuat bungkam karena bibirnya yang kini sedang dikuasai _'pemiliknya'_.

Kecupan-kecupan manis itu terjadi. Begitu memabukan dan penuh perasaan. Jongwoon tersenyum setelah keduanya menyudahi ciuman singat tersebut. Dan ia bersyukur, setidaknya, walaupun _game _saat ini menarik perhatian Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook masih tetap menjadi miliknya.

Dan terlebih, bagaimanapun saat inivRyeowook begitu memuja game, setidaknya game masih kalah jauh darinya karena game tak akan pernah bisa merasakan bagaimana manisnya bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Dan kau perlu tahu, kenapa aku sangat mencintai _selca_ seperti kau yan mencintai _game_." Jongwoon menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook. Kedua matanya menatanya menatap lembut. "Karena _selca_, aku dapat mengenalmu."

"Dan aku mencintaimu..." Jongwoon berbisik, "sejak pertama kali aku melihat wajahmu yang tak sengaja tertangkap kamera ponselku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

HAPPY YEWOOK DAY! YEAAAAAAH! \m/ Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua YeWook ship akhirnya datang juga :D Seneng deh, banyak pict berkeliaran dan juga fanfic-fanfic (yang ngarep banget) mungkin salah satuhnya berunsur rated M ya XD

Ikut meramaikan YeWook Day dengan mempublish satu cerita singkat ini :D agak gaje sih, ya maklum idenya tiba-tiba aja muncul dan saya ngetik ini sehari aja. Beberapa menit hehehe m(_ _)m

Semoga suka ya :D dan sekali lagi, HAPPY YEWOOK DAY GUYS!

Review please :D


End file.
